


Love at first sight

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, Husband’s being soft, M/M, Memories of when they first met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert says that when him and Aaron met it was love at first sight. But so does Aaron well... kind of,





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is? and it turned out differently than I first anticipated. 
> 
> But even so... I hope you enjoy it ☺️

 

Robert and Aaron were sat at the kitchen table drinking their coffee. 

 

After a few minutes, Robert looked at Aaron. 

“Hey remember when we met?” he Said,

 

Aaron nodded.

”Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday” he said as he took a sip of coffee, 

 

Robert looked at Aaron in disbelief.

”Really, it’s that clear is it?” he said,

 

Aaron nodded.

”Yeah it was only four years ago” he said, “Don’t you?” 

 

Robert nodded.

”Yes of course I do Aaron” he said taking a sip of coffee “how can I forget that”

 

“I don’t know” he said taking another sip of coffee “Why did you ask?” 

 

“I don’t know I just wanted to know if you still remember that’s all” Robert said taking another sip of coffee,

 

Aaron looked at Robert. He had a confused look on his face. 

“Of course I remember Robert” he said “I’m never going to forget that, ever” 

 

“Stupid question really...” Robert Said mumbled. as he took a sip of coffee, 

 

“Yeah kind of...” Aaron Said “but we all do it from time to time don’t we?”

 

Robert nodded,

”Yeah good point” he said.

 

”Well then...” Aaron said, as he took a sip of coffee. 

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up.

”So when you first saw me, was it love at first sight or what” 

 

Aaron nodded in response.

”well... to start with a kind of hate you” he said “but then after a while that kind of changed, but yeah... I guess it was Love more or less at first sight” 

 

 Robert smiled smugly. 

“Well... for me it was definitely love at first sight” he said,

 

Aaron turned to Robert,

”Hey I Said it first” he exclaimed.

 

Robert grinned and he put a hand on his hip.

”Did not” he said Sassily,

 

”Uh... Yeah I did” Aaron argued back.

 

Robert shook his head

”No you did not” he said,

 

”Actually I think you find I did” Aaron responded.

 

“Didn’t” Robert Said proudly,

 

“Did too” Aaron Said.  

 

Robert shook his head and he pushed his lip down,

”No you didn’t” he said. 

 

And with that Robert walked over to the living room. and Aaron ran after him, and he ended up tackling him to the floor. and he led on top of him, their faces were inches apart. 

 “Ah... What are you doing?” Robert cried out,

 

“Well... until I hear you say that I was the one who said it” Aaron Said “Then your not going anywhere” 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

“So... your sitting on me” he Said “Until I do” 

 

Aaron nodded in response.

”Precisely” he said, 

 

The room went silent for a second. And then Aaron spoke up, 

 

“So... are you going to say it then” Aaron Said. 

 

Robert shook his head.

”No” he said adamantly, 

 

“I Said it first so just admit it will you” Aaron Said,

 

Robert shook his head adamantly.

”No, no I won’t” he said “because I said it first”

 

“No you didn’t” Aaron interjected “actually I was the one who said it first so... yeah”

 

“No you didn’t” Robert Said “I did” 

 

”Well... I still think I was the one who said it first you know” Aaron Said.

 

Robert threw his arms in the air.

”You did not!” he argued

 

Aaron put his hand on his hip,

”Yeah I did” he fired back.

 

”No you didn’t” Robert said “I was the one who said it, not you” 

 

“And you know that do you?” Aaron Said,

 

Robert nodded.

”Yes as a matter of fact, I do” he said,

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh.

”Careful there” he said “you don’t want to inflate your ego too much do you?” 

 

Robert took his hand and he playfully hit Aaron in the arm,

Aaron turned his head and he looked down at him. he had a playful look his eyes,

”Hey, watch it” he exclaimed.

 

Robert smiled smugly,

”Oh Yes” he Said his voice full of sassiness “What are you going to do about it eh?” 

 

Aaron smiled, he had a rather mischievous look on his face.

”Oh wouldn’t you like to know” he said,

 

”Yes, Yes I would” Robert responded.

 

”Well... your going to find out, if you don’t say it” Aaron Said, 

 

“Im Not saying it” Robert Said adamantly “I Said it before you did, so there for... I’m right” 

 

Aaron let out a laugh,

”Dream on mate” he said.

 

Robert smiled proudly,

”I’m not your mate” he said “I'm your husband”

 

Aaron shook his head.

”Fine husband then...” he said,

 

”There you go” Robert Said.

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up,

”So... are you going to say then?” he said.

 

Robert shook his head adamantly, 

”No because I’m right” he Said. “Uh... Can I get up now, My I think my legs going dead” 

 

Aaron shook his head.

”Not until You say that I’m the one who said it first” he said,

 

”Well... I hope your comfortable there” Aaron Said “Because your not going anywhere, anytime soon” 

 

That was it, Robert couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alright... alright you said it first” he said giving in, 

because too be honest he had, had enough already. 

 

Aaron stood up from where he was sat on Robert thighs, and he hailed himself up onto his feet. 

 

“Ha!” he Said pointing a finger at Robert  “I knew I’d get you to say it” 

 

Robert pulled himself up into a sitting position and then onto his feet, 

“Whatever” he Said  “I still think I Said it first though” 

 

Aaron looked at Robert. 

”Yeah sure you did” he responded, 

 

“Well... I know I’m right” Robert Said confidently “So Yeah...”

 

Aaron smiled mischievously

”Yeah you keep on thinking that” he Said, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Anon.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and i had a lot of fun while doing so. 
> 
> P.S...if anyone has any requests for fics or stories, please don’t hesitate to write them in the comments section below ok,
> 
> thanks.
> 
> Jenny x


End file.
